This invention relates to a mouse pad and is particularly directed to a multi-function mouse pad that is die-cut or injection molded that includes within the mouse pad itself a template or stencil for medical or other type of use.
The computer mouse currently is a standard peripheral for the personal computer. Generally accompanying the computer mouse is a mouse pad that makes mouse manipulation easier, accurate and more efficient. An illustration of a typical mouse pad 2 having a computer mouse 4 thereon is shown in FIG. 1. In addition to making mouse manipulation easier, mouse pads prevent desk and table top surfaces from being scratched by the mouse.
Currently, mouse pads serve essentially only those functions mentioned above. Mouse pads also may have aesthetic value due to their particular shape and/or the particular picture or design imprinted on the top surface of the mouse pad. There also has been an attempt to market mouse pads that are fixed to calculators. However, given the fact that mouse pads take up desk space, it would be advantageous to have such devices serve other purposes in addition to their usual mouse pad function.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a multi-function mouse pad that can be used in manners not previously contemplated.
It is another object of this invention to provide a multi-function mouse pad that is in the form of a stencil so that the mouse pad can be utilized both as a pad for a computer and as a stencil for various stencil functions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a multi-function mouse pad that be utilized to measure pin gauges and/or be utilized for other medical needs.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.